September, 10th
by denayaira
Summary: It's September 10th, and Nodame got a weird mail in her mail box... ― Chiaki/Nodame. February 17th sequel. Canon, one shot, 812 words. Read and review?


**Author's note:  
><strong>February, 17th sequel. Yup, it took me forever to get this in English. My bad. orz Anyway, ceruleanday helps me a lot with my bad, bad grammar. So, once again thank you, darling! *cipokin Leon* Oh, and better read the first fanfic before read this one. You can find it here: fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 4869782

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**No. I do not own Nodame. Nodame only belongs to Chiaki. LOL! #kicked Okay, okay, serious now. Nodame Cantabile belongs to Ninomiya Tomoko-sensei, and there is no profit action taken from her lovely masterpiece. But, I do admit that I'd love to make smiles on my readers' face. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>September, 10th<br>**a Nodame Cantabile fanfiction | written by Nad | beta-ed by ceruleanday

* * *

><p>The sun was shining so bright, while on the other side, the fresh air was continuously blowing softly. Another beautiful morning in Paris. The summer hasn't ended yet, but on these days the weather wasn't looked like it would make the people felt exhausted with the temperature.<p>

In this morning, right in the Miyoshi Family's apartments' rooms, a brown haired girl closed her room's door. She then happily walked the stairs down to the ground floor, while carrying her piano patterned hand bag.

What a beautiful morning day to start. She took a peek at the pretty blue sky from her room and finishing her breakfast—some Japanese rice and the last stock of natto that she was able to buy on this month.

Exactly on the ground floor, this young woman, Noda Megumi, glanced over the mail-box with her big brown eyes. Her mail-box was just one of the other mail-boxes which arranged like some locker on the apartment's patio's wall. She usually walked away and leaving this thing even if she had peek at it for almost every day. But today, her step was stopped.

She found a white envelope which snagged at the front of the box. The most part of the envelope were inside the box, but the rest of it was still outside.

"Ugyaa?" she wondered with a pouty mouth.

Was it Yoko's mail? It's very rare for Yoko—her mom—to send a mail on these days. She couldn't remember today's date but at the very least she did know that it's still on one-third of the month. Her family's packet always came on the first or the last day of the month, and it wouldn't be far from it.

Without a slightest intent to open her mail-box, this Conservatoire's student pulled the envelope out. Just a moment after that, a frown was forming in her temple.

There's no sender's name... not even the receiver's. Both front and back of that envelope was completely blank, no single text written there.

No. No no no no. Hopefully this wasn't another chain-letter which filled with, "DIE YOU!"-words like those ones that Masumi sent to her years ago. It's more than enough after the _throwing-me-in-the-past_ by Chiaki when she asked him to write the chain-letters together.

While trying to ease her fear and curiousity, Nodame opened the envelope.

* * *

><p><em>September, 10th<em>

_Dear, Nodame._

_I don't know if your bizarre brain still remember this thing or not, but this letter is actually a reply for your weird letter that you sent me a few months ago, right on my birthday._

_Honestly, I may reply it sooner, but my mind kept telling me, sending this letter today would be much better. So, to the point._

_I'm not surprise to know that you hate me. I am not expecting you will put your cherish smile after reading this also. Because sometimes I really hate you too, idiot. I'm not angry without reasons, you know! But sometimes you'd just absolutely stupid and too irked to even understand my reasons. You didn't even realize that I was angry because... ah, forget it._

_About smoking and saying something arrogantly, well, okay, I get it. But... Yuiko? You know excactly that she's lovable, right? Hey, you're the one who always miss her the most! Then why can't I, huh?_

_...Ugh. Maybe it will be better for me if I don't drunk in front of you again. No, I will never slipped up in front of you again! NEVER!_

_Akh! You weirdo! If you didn't leave that Purigorota video in my DVD-Player, did you ever think I was going to watch that trash? And for you room, huh, it's enough. I've treated like a servant all these years, thanks to you!_

_Then, for your last paragraph..._

_It is enough. I think I have already written every single thing that I need for you._

_Last, I hope you may understand, even if I rarely say it, I honestly... ah. Forget it. Those words, it's not easy to say them, but to write them as well._

_So, happy birthday, Nodame. I deeply wish that the mighty God will always bless you a very normal mind this year._

_Regards,_  
><em>Shinichi.<em>

_P.S.: Go check my scores colletion first before you buy the new ones. Who knows that I already have the scores you need. You can use it for sure, as long as you can keep it clean from your stupid snack crumbs! And... hopefully a dozen of this thing that I bought for you would be enough for your stock._

* * *

><p>For a while, Nodame tilted her head, trying to understand what's the meaning of her lover's last sentence. Then, she quickly opened her mail-box and finally found a wrapped brown-paper package there. She took it right away.<p>

A bright smile was plastered in her face, right before she squealed cheerfully,

"Natto!"

_**[Fin]**_


End file.
